Southerly Rivals
by Mako1
Summary: A series of ficlets about the ongoing friendly rivalry between Australia and New Zealand.
1. Jessica

Southerly Rivals.

A series of Hetalia ficlets starring the two countries at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, who could care less about the rest of the world…and the friendly rivalry that is ongoing between the two…usually displayed in the stuff that they swipe from each other and claim as their own. Despite what many people think, Aussies and Kiwis actually do like each other and only tease (unmercifully at times) each other…the way siblings do. I can say this with some authority, as I was born in NZ and lived in Aus as a kid and love both countries unconditionally.

Jessica.

_Jessica Watson is a young lady born in Australia of New Zealand parents. On May 15, 2010 three days shy of her 17__th__ birthday, she unofficially became the youngest person to sail solo around the world, non-stop and unassisted. Her maternal grandfather, in New Zealand started a small row between the two countries when he jokingly said that New Zealand could share in the claim to fame as she is a citizen of both countries. Jessica herself says she is an Aussie, but does recognise that she has strong New Zealand roots too._

It was May and autumn was in full force in the Southern Hemisphere. New Zealand hopped across The Ditch to hang at Australia's house and avoid the Southerlies that were blowing up from the Antarctic. The two were lounging out on the front veranda watching the television with an esky full of beer between them.

"You sure that thing knows it's a vegetarian?" New Zealand piped up suddenly.

"Eh?" Australia looked first at her and then over to the koala eyeing up her sheep like a potential meal.

"Baz is eyeing up Cecil like a kea would in the mountains," she continued.

"Nah, she's right!" he assured with a laugh. "Cecil won't get eaten…sheered maybe," New Zealand glared at him. "Wot? It's getting cold and…wait? Keas eat sheep?"

"Yeah," she replied matter of factually. "They get up on their backs and peck at them to get to their kidneys."

"And yet you have the gall to go on about the wildlife over here?" Aussie admonished. "At least we don't have carnivorous parrots!"

"No, you've just got carnivorous everything else," she shot back.

"You've got a point there," he conceded after a moment.

The two returned their attention to the telly and watched as a little pink boat navigated towards Sydney Harbour, surrounded by a flotilla of vessels all clamouring to get a good view of the boat and her young captain. New Zealand leaned forward and had tears in her eyes as she watched the little pink boat sail through the Sydney Heads, officially ending an epic voyage that had started 210 days earlier.

"Oh good on ya Sweetheart," New Zealand sniffled as she watched. Australia glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

"I've got a bone to pick with you by the way," he said, which got her full attention. "What's this about her being a Kiwi?"

New Zealand rolled her eyes and snorted. "If you'd bothered to read the whole article, you would have noticed her granddad was joking."

"Joking…right. Sounded to me like he was trying to claim her as a Kiwi," Australia retorted.

"Yes joking," she snorted. "I joke about stuff like that on my side of The Ditch while you blatantly nick anything not nailed down and call it yours."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Bloody well do NOT!"

"Oi!" New Zealand exclaimed suddenly, pointing behind Australia and glaring.

"Baz put the bloody clippers back ya bastard," Australia scolded when he saw the koala sneaking across the veranda. He was about to continue arguing with New Zealand when her jaw suddenly dropped and all the colour faded from her face. Baz had returned, this time with a bottle of mint sauce. Australia laughed as Baz skulked over to a pile of eucalyptus leaves in a corner of the veranda. "No worries Love, Baz likes mint sauce on his gum leaves," he chuckled. New Zealand just stared on in horror. Cecil had seen the bottle too and decided that the other side of the yard was safer grazing.

The Ditch – Aussies and Kiwis lovingly refer to the Tasman Sea, the body of water separating them, as 'The Ditch'.


	2. Pavlova

Pavlova.

_In 1926, Russian Prima Ballerina Anna Pavlova toured both Australia and New Zealand. They were so impressed with her artistry and light as air dancing, that a dessert was created and named after her. A meringue covered in whipped cream and fruit…and who came up with it first has been one of the bigger bones of contentions between the two…until recently. England stepped in and confirmed for the record that New Zealand can lay claim to the dessert as theirs. Not that Australia is going to let a little thing like fact get in the way of their claim or anything._

New Zealand rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time as Australia whined about catching a cricket ball with his face…again. She was leading him back to his house to apply yet another plaster to his re-broken nose and putting up with him whining like a two year old.

"I just got the bloody thing all fixed too," he whined. "And you go and bowl at my face."

"Not my fault your nose gets in the way, mate," she retorted.

"No…you can't play cricket for shit," Australia grumbled.

New Zealand smiled. "Maybe, but I can kill ya at rugby."

"Bloody cheat at that too," he muttered as she smirked. "Here, hang on?" Australia said as they came to his house and saw England coming out of the front door.

"What's the Pommy doing over here?" New Zealand asked, spying the books in England's arms.

"Ah, there you are!" England greeted cheerfully. "I hope you don't mind, your door was wide open and I assumed you were in," he continued.

"What did you want?" Australia asked.

"I needed the cookbooks from your library…what there is of it, for a bit of research," England replied.

"I've got cookbooks in there?" Australia puzzled.

New Zealand snorted. "Now there's a surprise! Your idea of cooking is tossing it onto open flame."

"Says the girl who buries food in the ground," Australia shot back.

"Didn't hear you complaining at my last hangi," she retorted.

"Oh nah love! That was beauty tucker!" he grinned. New Zealand just shook her head as England looked on in confusion.

"Yes well…" England continued after a moment. "I just need some dates from these and I will return them to you."

"Oi! That's my Edmund's cookbook!" New Zealand suddenly cried out after spying her beloved cookbook in England's arms.

"For research I assure you," England placated. "I am checking dates to look for word origins."

"Eh?"

England's shoulders slumped at the two confused countries. "I am updating the definitive dictionary of the exquisite language we are now conversing in," he muttered.

"Yeah, guttural French," New Zealand teased. Australia laughed with her as England glared.

"No! English!" England admonished. "And while I have accepted the often drunken or indigenous additions you two have contributed into the language, there is one that is puzzling me."

"Wot's wrong with indigenous words?" Australia asked.

"And what 'drunken' ones?" New Zealand added.

"Never mind!" England snapped. "I am trying to update the dictionary with your contributions to the language."

"At least we didn't do what the Yank did to the language," Australia chortled. England twitched while New Zealand had to sit down she was laughing so hard. "We didn't change the spellings or call it Australasian English, or Anzac English," Australia continued.

"Enough!" England snapped again. "What that airheaded Neanderthal has done to my beautiful language is beside the point! I just want to see which one of you came up with the dessert Pavlova first!"

"Ah that's easy!" Australia answered. "I did!"

"You lying sack of…" New Zealand was cut off by England before she could finish.

"Actually, 'pavlova' appears in her cookbooks first," England said as he flipped through the various books looking for their published dates.

"Ha!" New Zealand crowed, jumping up and punching the air in triumph. As she did so, she hit Australia in the face and knocked him out. "That'll teach ya, ya thieving bastard!" she continued to cheer.

"Is that how his nose got broken last time?" England asked in bewilderment, as Australia started to come too.

"Nope," she grinned. "We were playing cricket and I bowled the ball to his face."

England perked up. "That reminds me!" he chirped as he tossed the books aside and went back into Australia's house. The two southern countries looked at each other and shrugged. England came back out carrying a small trophy. "I almost forgot! I get to take this home again after our lovely match the other day!" England grinned with pride.

"You scrawny, pale, pasty English GIT!" Australia roared, coming to his feet and glaring. "You bloody cheated at the Ashes!" he added, grabbing the cricket bat from New Zealand and chasing after England.

New Zealand watched as England fled in terror for a moment before shrugging. "Oh well," she sighed. "May as well do something useful…like make MY favourite dessert," she added with a grin as she picked up the books England had tossed aside.

Hangi – Maori equivalent of the luau. All Polynesian cultures have some form of feast where a pit is dug, rocks get tossed in, and a fire built on top. Once the fire is little more than embers, food is laid out on the hot rocks, covered in leaves or cloth and buried.

Ashes – Cricket tournament between Australia and England that can get quite hostile…at least where the rivalry is concerned.


	3. Phar Lap

Phar Lap.

_In 1926 a chestnut coloured colt was foaled in New Zealand. In 1928 an American David J. Davis, living in Australia purchased this horse for practically nothing and had it shipped to Australia, where Davis thought he'd made a huge mistake…wrong. Fiddling with a Thai phrase, the horse was named Phar Lap, meaning 'sky flash'. Davis' supposed mistake went on to become one of the most winning thoroughbreds of the era and captured the hearts and minds of millions of race fans. In 1932, Davis had Phar Lap shipped to the US, where he raced a few times before suddenly dying. Speculation and research have both pointed to American organised crime for the horse's demise. Today "Big Red" is still a big bone of contention between the two countries._

World Conference Headquarters: The countries are gathered to discuss issues plaguing the world and work on how to solve them.

"Now I shall take roll," Germany barked. "Answer with a crisp 'here'…do you understand America?"

"Totally dude!" America cheered. Germany twitched before calling out roll.

"Australia. Australia?" Germany looked up and scanned the crowd for the laid back country. Australia was nowhere to be found. "How can we proceed if countries aren't even going to show themselves?" Germany barked.

"Excuse me my good chap," England interceded. "I think you'll find that Australia and New Zealand aren't here…"

"Then where are they?" Germany interrupted.

"Well it is the first Tuesday of November," England stated.

"So?"

"So, both countries shut down on account of a horse race on this day," England stated.

"A horse race?" Germany blinked. "They neglected their global obligations for a horse race?" England nodded and Germany turned purple with rage. "How irresponsible can you be?"

Far from Germany's latest rage about irresponsible nations, Australia and New Zealand were taking their seats at Flemington Racecourse in Melbourne. Beers in hand the two countries began looking over the field and odds of the competing horses in the main race.

"Righto Love," Australia stated. "Who do ya reckon is a good wager this year?"

New Zealand had a pencil out as she considered her choices. "Dunno yet mate…the Wellington Cup winner was scratched this year."

"Bah! No Wellington Cup winner has ever come here and won the Melbourne Cup!" Australia declared.

"Nineteen eighty three?" New Zealand smirked. "A wee horse called Kiwi? Ring any bells?"

"Oh yeah! Won enough to keep me in beer for a year on that one!" Australia grinned.

"You're welcome," New Zealand snorted. "Anyway, kiwi horses usually do really well here, and there's a few that look good," she added as she continued to study the list of horses.

"Maybe, but the best runner ever in my opinion was an Aussie horse," Australia stated, folding his arms across his chest. "Name might ring a bell…Phar Lap?"

"Again with the thievery," New Zealand muttered. "Where's Timaru?" she asked.

"On your South Island," Australia replied. "So what?"

"Phar Lap was born there dopey," she admonished.

"Oh not this again," he muttered. Australia began an eloquent argument as to why the horse was an Australian as New Zealand whipped out her smart phone and began searching notes on the horse in question. "And he ran with the biggest weight ever…wot?" Australia asked as New Zealand shoved her phone in his face.

"Read it and weep ya klepto," she smirked. Australia rolled his eyes as he read the press clips that New Zealand had dug up. "When he wasn't winning, you called him a kiwi nag…he starts winning and suddenly he's Aussie's pride and joy…typical," she lectured.

Australia was about to retort when Germany stormed over to them. "Vat the hell are you two doing here?"

"Deciding on who to bet on," Australia answered. "Here ya go mate! Have a beer," he added, tossing one to the furious country.

"Uh," Germany stammered, looking at the beer he'd caught. "We have important…"

"The meeting can wait," New Zealand stated. "Right mate, here's the bets," she added, handing over her finished list to Australia.

"Oh beauty!" he replied. "Here take a seat," he offered Germany as Australia bolted up to go places his bets on the Cup race.

"Vat…but?"

"Oh come off it," New Zealand groaned. "One horse race won't kill you," she added, yanking on Germany's sleeve and forcing him to sit.

"Right, your go Love," Australia stated as he returned with his bet ticket in hand.

"Ta mate," New Zealand replied, getting up on tip toes to plant a kiss on his cheek before going to the betting booth.

"Well drink up Germany mate…it won't kill ya," Australia said when he saw that Germany hadn't touched his beer.

"Eh…"

"Forget it mate," New Zealand said, returning with her own ticket. "Stick up his arse as usual." Germany glared at her as she slipped past him and took a seat on Australia's lap. "Right, who'd you pick for your random placing?" she asked Australia and looked at his ticket. "Ha! You're catching on after all! That's who I picked!"

"I learned from the best," he admitted with a chuckle.

"Too bloody right," she grinned.

The two continued to ignore Germany and his feeble attempts to remind them of their meeting obligations as they watched the early races. Finally the main race was about to begin and New Zealand got up to allow Australia to stand. He moved forward a bit and New Zealand got up on his seat and leaned on him as the horses lined up at the starting blocks. Germany shrugged and stood with the pair and watched with disinterest for a bit. Finally the gun was fired and the race started. Germany jammed his fingers in his ears to protect them from New Zealand's screaming cheers as the horses began barrelling around the track.

"C'mon you beauty!" Australia yelled as their winning choice took the early lead. Germany gave up and watched the race with the two excited countries. Soon he was cheering along with them as their horse continued to lead.

"He's pulling away!" New Zealand whooped.

By the final leg, Germany was as excited as the two countries beside him and was cheering on enthusiastically. "Ja!" He yelled when the horse crossed the line and won.

"Beer fund for a year!" Australia crowed as New Zealand hopped onto his back and hugged him.

After collecting their winnings, Australia and New Zealand went with Germany back to the world meeting, but not before picking up refreshments for everyone. The three arrived still flushed from the race and several countries raised curious eyebrows at them.

"Dude…do I even want to know what you guys were doing?" America asked.

"Vas brilliant!" Germany enthused. "Such power and stamina!"

"Beauty bloody run that was!" Australia grinned as he tossed beers to everyone.

"Absolutely brilliant!" New Zealand squeaked, her voice raw from cheering. France and Spain leered as several other countries suddenly developed nose bleeds. New Zealand caught on first and scowled. "The horse race you perverted bastards," she croaked.

"Oh!" England exclaimed. "Thank heavens, I was fearing something els…" he was cut off when she threw a beer bottle at him and hit him between the eyes.

"She's a good shot," Germany commented, impressed as England hit the floor with a loud thud.

"How do ya reckon she keeps breaking me nose?" Australia said, narrowing his eyes at the petite country as she began eyeing France up for her next shot.

"Non ma chere!" France pleaded, holding his hands up in surrender. "I am totally into the horse races oui?" New Zealand narrowed her eyes, darting them in the direction of where England lay sprawled on the ground before glaring back at France. All the while tossing a beer bottle menacingly in the air.

"That was beautiful," Italy sniffled, looking at France with teary eyed admiration. "Such wonderful surrender technique!"

"Quoi?" France choked. Australia howled in laughter as New Zealand smirked. Germany rolled his eyes and snapped back to his usual commanding air.

"Someone prop England up in his chair and we will continue," Germany ordered. "From now on, no more meeting on the first Tuesday of November…" he glared as Australia and New Zealand cheered.

_Mum did win a year's worth of beer fund in 1983 by betting on Kiwi, who ran most of the race dead last, before roaring up on the outside and winning at the last second._


	4. Music

Music.

_There are countless musical acts that these two have produced and 'borrowed' from each other over the years. As with everything else, they squabble over who came up with them first. Granted this is slightly idyllic but hey…one can dream._

Feliciano had heard some fascinating stories from some of the other countries about Australia's home, so he decided to go and see for himself. The first thing he noticed was that the dirt was indeed the colour of rust. He thought Germany had been exaggerating about that, but obviously the stoic country hadn't. The other thing that surprised him was the sheer size of the kangaroos lying in the shade. Feliciano thought they were small and cute, not larger than Russia and still cute. Not wanting to take any chances he didn't go over and pet them. As he came up to Australia's house he saw a sheep grazing outside and bleating at a koala glaring at it from the veranda.

"Baz, leave Cecil alone…oh G'day mate!" Australia greeted when he saw Feliciano at the front gate.

"Ciao…I thought they just ate leaves?" he responded, pointing to the koala.

Australia laughed as he waved Feliciano to come in. "They do, but Baz likes harassing Cecil. Does it for sport I reckon." Feliciano gave him a bewildered look before walking towards the veranda. Baz turned his red eyed glare at him and he squeaked in fear. Australia saw this and backhanded the koala against the head. "Knock it off ya cheeky bastard," he reprimanded. Baz shook his head dazedly and Feliciano could swear he saw Cecil snickering at the marsupial before moving onto a tasty patch of grass that he'd missed.

Feliciano walked in at Australia's insistence and was handed a glass of wine by his host. "Grazie! Is Italiano vino?" he asked and Australia laughed.

"Nah mate, just the local stuff," he replied. "It's good though, try it." Feliciano took a tentative sip and grinned. It was indeed good, a bit different from his back home, but still satisfying.

"Hey Australia? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah go for it."

"I thought koalas were cute…why that one outside is scary?" Australia laughed and Feliciano cocked his head in confusion.

"Sorry about that mate, but it is a common misconception that they're cute and cuddly," Australia replied. "Koalas are mean and cantankerous…lot of the wildlife around here is misunderstood."

"Just go with the thought that ninety five percent of it can either kill you or ruin your day, and you're right as rain," a female voice interrupted and Feliciano nearly choked on his wine.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know you had company," Feliciano stammered when he recovered from his choking fit.

"Nah no worries mate," Australia offered.

"I'm over for a concert," New Zealand added. "You can come along if you like!"

"You're not at war?" Australia and New Zealand shared a perplexed glance.

"We've never been at war with each other," New Zealand supplied.

"We tease the hell out of each other, but that's all," Australia added.

"Oh, so sorry," Feliciano offered. "I always thought you two were at war or something."

"Like he said, we give each other hell but that's it," New Zealand said. "Kind of like you and your brother Lovino. Only we both give as good as we get," she smirked.

"Ahhh!" Feliciano said, missing her poke at his cowardice. "Hey that reminds me…I just know you two as Australia and New Zealand. Do you have given names?"

The two countries looked at each other again. "Sorry about that…I thought we might have said something already," Australia offered. "She goes by Kiri and you can call me Shane."

"When we're talking to each other he calls me 'Love' and I call him 'Mate'…so yeah, we're definitely not warlike to each other," Kiri added.

"But you always say she breaks your nose," Feliciano said. Kiri smirked and Shane groaned.

"We play some seriously rough sports," Shane offered.

"That reminds me you," Kiri added glaring at Shane. "You owe me a good back rub."

"I didn't hit ya that hard did I?" Shane asked, looking apologetic.

"You ploughed me into the ground as you were going in for a try!"

"Oh sorry Love!"

"Eh heh," Feliciano muttered from his seat and the two squabbling countries looked over at him.

"Sorry, side tracked," Kiri offered. "Anyway we're about to head to a benefit concert, wanna come with us?"

"You'll love it!" Shane added.

"Sure!" Feliciano cheered. "Eh what is the benefit for?"

Shane looked sombre for a moment. "There's a lot of bad flooding up north, and a lot of people have lost everything."

"So we're throwing a joint benefit concert to help raise money to help them out," Kiri added. She went over to Shane and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's something we do a lot to help each other out," she added.

Feliciano blinked at them for a moment before grabbing his wallet. He took out all the money from it and handed it over. "Sorry is just a little bit," he apologised.

"Ta mate," Shane thanked him.

"No worries yeah. Every little bit helps," Kiri added as she added the money to a collection pot nearby.

"We better go or we'll miss the opening act," Shane said suddenly, taking the collection pot and a blanket in arm. Kiri grabbed a backpack from near the front door and called out to Cecil.

"C'mon Cec," she said and the sheep wandered over to her. Kiri took the blanket from Shane and draped it across the sheep's back. Feliciano offered to take the backpack for Kiri and she thanked him. "That's sweet, ta."

"C'mon you…and behave," Shane said to Baz as he held a hand out to the grumpy koala. Baz snorted as he took Shane's hand and clambered up to his shoulder.

Once at the concert ground, which was a large cricket oval, the group found a spot on the lawn and settled down. Cecil flopped down and Kiri placed the blanket next to him. She took the backpack from Feliciano and offered for him to take a seat. Shane excused himself for a moment so he could hand in the collection pot. Rooting around in the backpack, Kiri came up with a bottle of sunscreen and handed it over to Feliciano. "You're from the north of Italy and you'll fry to a crisp in this sun," she said.

"Grazie," he thanked her and slapped the sunscreen on.

"Tell me you remembered the tomato sauce Love," Shane said as he returned with a large paper bag.

"Ask a stupid question," Kiri retorted and dug out the bottle.

"Beauty!" Shane cheered, taking a seat next to her and digging into the bag. He handed out large bottles of water to Kiri and Feliciano. Next he pulled out a roughly wrapped package that was full of fish and chips and finally some meat pies.

"Feeling a bit peckish eh?" Kiri teased and Shane smirked.

"No pasta?" Feliciano asked.

"Not at these affairs," Shane replied. "That there is standard concert tucker…help y'self," he added.

Baz crawled down from Shane's shoulder and settled into his lap. Shane handed the koala a branch of gum leaves that had been packed into the backpack. Feliciano took one of the pies and took a tentative nibble. It was good. Kiri suggested he put some tomato sauce on it and he did. Taking another bite, he groaned. It was great. Kiri leaned back against Cecil and laughed.

"Is not pasta but is good," Feliciano grinned inhaling the rest of the meat pie.

A low buzzing sound erupted from the dark stage and people began cheering wildly. Feliciano tried to see what the noise was and was surprised to see Baz lean forward, almost entranced by it. The lights flared up on the stage and Feliciano's eyes grew huge. "What is that?" he asked. On stage were several Aboriginals blowing into long thin pieces of wood.

"Didgeridoos," Shane replied. "Ancient instrument…probably the oldest known to man."

"Ohhh, they sound so…so…alien," Feliciano murmured.

"Didgis are termite hollowed out branches, that a skilled fella can play amazing music with," Shane explained.

"Tell me there's going to be a didgi competition," Kiri pleaded and Shane nodded. "You're going to love this Feliciano!"

Feliciano stared entranced as different artists came forward and played their didgeridoo with skill. He blinked and shook his head suddenly as strange visions popped into his mind. Shane and Kiri chuckled and told him to just go with it, so he did. Images of wild places and wilder creatures danced in his mind in tune to the music and Feliciano was awed.

"Real trip eh?" Shane asked. "I always zone out to didgi music. So does Kiri and Baz," he added giving the koala a scratch behind the ear.

"Çi, I never hear anything like it," Feliciano murmured, still in awe. Before he knew it the competition part was over and the crowd's cheers had declared all the artists as winners. "That was amazing!"

"Oh God, wait'll you hear this," Shane laughed when he saw an older Māori woman walk out onto the stage. He wrapped his arm around Kiri as the woman began singing in Māori.

_Pokarekare ana  
Nga wai o waiapu  
Whiti atu koe hine  
Marino ana e_

E hine e  
Hoki maira  
Kamate au  
-i te aroha e

Feliciano felt tears in his eyes at the beautiful song and looked over at the other two countries. Shane had his head on Kiri's as they both sang along softly. Kiri he noticed, also had tears in her eyes and she was smiling. Feliciano noticed that a large portion of the crowd was singing along too and he hummed along to the tune.

"Pokarekare Ana," Kiri sniffled. "A Māori love song and our most beloved."

"Guaranteed to get any Kiwi misty eyed," Shane chuckled and Kiri elbowed him.

"Is all going to be this? Feliciano asked.

"Nah, the rock bands will be up next," Shane replied.

"We just always start with traditional music at these things," Kiri added.

"Ah! Like opera in Italia!" Feliciano nodded.

"Something like that," Kiri agreed. "Oh! Kiwi band!" she exclaimed when she saw the first group walk out onto the stage.

"Aussie band," Shane corrected and Kiri glared.

"Five minutes on Countdown and suddenly they're Aussies…is that how you lot work?" Kiri growled.

"Pretty much," Shane grinned and blocked the swat she aimed for his stomach.

"Eh I see what you mean earlier," Feliciano chuckled, recalling the explanation about how the countries interacted with each other.

"We put out great stuff and the klepto here nicks it for his own," Kiri muttered darkly.

Feliciano enjoyed the concert and had a good laugh at the friendly bickering between Kiri and Shane. When he got home, he called up Germany and a few other countries and told them about the concert and what it was for. A few days later Kiri was over at Shane's house when the post arrived. Shane's jaw dropped when he saw the flood of donations that Feliciano had rounded up from the various other countries and was stunned. Kiri wandered over and saw the donations and smiled. Hugging Shane, she commented on how it had been good that Feliciano had visited when he had.

"Help me with thank you notes, Love?" Shane asked after a moment.

"No worries Mate," she replied.

A week afterwards Lovino barged into Feliciano's room demanding to know what the racket he was listening to was. "Australia and New Zealand send me CD's of all their favourite music, as Grazie!" Feliciano explained. "Here, listen!" Lovino tapped his foot as Feliciano changed songs to _Pokarekare Ana. _Before the first verse ended, Lovino was scrubbing tears from his face. "Is beautiful, no?"

"Okay çi, is beautiful," Lovino begrudgingly admitted.

_Many, many thanks to ElizaAcheron for the cute story she told me about how folks from other countries can easily misunderstand our wee tiffs. Benefit concerts are real popular and both countries will have them to help each other out all the time. At the moment, the Australian state of Queensland is suffering from some of the most catastrophic flooding in decades…and a benefit concert is one of the quickest ways to raise money. Also for their given names, I just went the two most popular ones among mates of mine from either country._


	5. I'll Stand By You

I'll Stand By You.

_They aren't giving each other grief all the time. When one of them is in trouble the other will drop everything and rush to help out. The Black Saturday Fires of 2009 were the worst bushfires in Australian history. Thousands of volunteers from all over Australia and New Zealand showed up to battle the blazes and attend to the people and animals affected by the fires. There is some imagery in this, based on actual accounts, that readers might find disturbing…consider yourself warned._

Australia wasn't home. New Zealand was staying at his house, watching over his little sister and helping out where she could. Australia was busy saving his land and people from a nightmare. The Principality of Wy bit her lip as she unwrapped the bandages from around Baz's paw. He was with Shane when the fires broke out and panicked. Baz had fled but got caught in up a tree and only survived by jumping down into a deep hole in the trunk of the tree. He'd heard Shane calling out for him when the fire passed and climbed out of the tree only to fall into Shane's outstretched arms. His front paw was badly burned. Shane handed the koala over to his sister Kylie, to care for back at the house. That was days ago. Shane had stayed in the affected area, fighting off the horrific fires with the thousands of other volunteers.

"Hey Ky, how's Baz?" Kiri asked as she came into the front room bearing a serving tray.

"His paw's looking better," Kylie replied glancing at the bowl of soup and sandwich Kiri had prepared for her. "Vegemite and lettuce sammie?" she asked and Kiri nodded. "Thanks."

"New Zealand specialty and no problem," Kiri replied as she set the tray down. "I see his appetite's good, so I guess that's a good sign," Kiri said as she got a large bunch of gum leaves for the koala. Baz looked at them longingly, knowing he wouldn't get them until Kylie was done with his paw. He stayed perfectly still and didn't fight the girl as she treated him.

"True…and seeing as food makes him behave long enough for me to treat his paw…ta," Kylie chuckled as she re-wrapped the injured paw.

Kiri and Kylie watched as Baz gingerly made his way over to the pile of leaves and dug in. Nearby Cecil was snoozing. The sheep had become protective of an orphaned possum and refused to allow the baby to sleep anywhere except in his wool. Kiri had had an amusing one sided conversation with her woolly friend about how he would eventually have to give his charge up. She wasn't about to bring another possum across the ditch just because Cecil had grown attached. Satisfied that Baz would be alright for the time being Kylie picked up the sandwich and headed out the door onto the veranda with Kiri in tow. As had been their ritual since the fires broke out, the two looked towards the smoke billowing in the southeast. Evening was setting in and the smoke began to glow an ominous orange colour; lit up by the fires raging on the ground.

"Still nothing eh?" Kylie asked, nibbling on her sandwich.

"Not a sign of him," Kiri sighed. "You heading to bed soon?" she asked and Kylie nodded her head.

"Already set my alarm," the tiny principality murmured as she finished her sandwich. "Wake me if anything changes?" she asked as she bid Kiri goodnight.

"I will Sweetheart," Kiri promised. "Now go and try and get some sleep," she said, ushering Kylie back into the house.

Kiri waited for a few minutes until she couldn't hear any noise coming from the back of the house. Looking down at the tray, she shook her head. At least Kylie had eaten the sandwich; she mused as she took the soup and drank it straight from the bowl. Soup and sandwiches. That was all she did it seemed of late. Make soup and sandwiches for volunteers, rescuers, and survivors alike. Kiri took the tray into the kitchen and threw open all the windows. Not wanting to tax the local shops that were providing for refugees and fire survivors, she had taken to baking her own bread to use for sandwiches and evening was when she baked. As she prepared the loaves, she tuned an ear to the breeze outside, ready to react to the slightest change.

Once the bread was baking, Kiri made a cup of coffee and returned to the veranda to keep vigil for the night. She would stay up until three or four in the morning, watching the glow on the horizon and making sure no other fires started up nearby that could threaten the house. Kylie would wake up and relieve her and Kiri would retire for a few fitful hours of sleep, before waking and starting the routine all over again. Making plate loads of sandwiches and large pots of soup that she took over to the command base to hand out. Kylie kept busy by tending to the occasional wounded stray that made their way to the house.

It was nearly two in the morning when Kiri felt the wind pick up. "Lay off yeah?" she murmured to the wind, tears of frustration stinging her eyes. "You've done enough damage for a thousand lifetimes already."

"It didn't change direction at least," Kylie stated, startling Kiri. "Wind woke me," she answered the unasked question, as she curled up next to Kiri. "This is worse than Ash Wednesday, isn't it?" Kylie asked. Kiri only nodded. After a while the wind did change direction and it startled both of them.

"I'm dreaming…its cold?" Kiri stammered. For days on end the winds had been hot, fuelling the fires raging to the southeast.

"It is!" Kylie exclaimed. "And damp too! Smell it?" Kiri breathed in deeply and finally detected the hint of moisture that Kylie had noticed almost immediately. "This nightmare is going to be over?"

"I hope so Sweetie," Kiri replied softly.

It was several more days before the fires were extinguished and the volunteer fire fighters were dismissed. Kylie would join the local kids riding around on their bikes and collecting donations for the fire relief. Kylie and Kiri saw several CFA trucks on a daily basis and thought nothing of the one that stopped on the road in front of the house one day. Kylie looked up when she heard the gate and was about to greet the man when she suddenly recognised him through the ash and soot covering his handsome face. "Shane!" she cried, running over to meet him and jumping into his arms. Kiri heard the cry and raced out of the house and into Shane's weary embrace.

"There were times I honestly thought that I would never see you two again," Shane murmured as he hugged them tightly. "Help me get this lot off?" he asked after a moment and the three of them went to the veranda where Shane sat heavily onto the top step. Kiri and Kylie helped him take his CFA fire gear off. Kylie took it out near the garden and hosed it off. Shane lay back for a moment in just his shorts and breathed deeply. Kiri looked him over for injures and was relieved to find none. Kylie saw Kiri help Shane to his feet and lead him inside. Turning the hose off, Kylie took his gear into the shed to wash it properly, before heading into the kitchen to make dinner for the three of them.

Kiri turned the shower on in the bathroom. Shane was bone tired so he just leaned against the wall as Kiri stripped his shorts from him and helped him into the shower. Shrugging, she doffed her own clothes and joined him. Shane braced himself against the wall as Kiri soaped him up and scrubbed him free of ash and soot. "Gimme a few minutes?" he asked and Kiri nodded. She stepped from the shower and towelled off before getting dressed and heading to his room to get him a change of clothes. Shane washed and rinsed himself once more in an effort to get the smell of fire off. Giving up, he turned the tap off and gratefully accepted the towel Kiri held out for him.

"Kylie's got tea almost ready," she said and he nodded.

"Ta, I'll be out in a sec," he replied tossing the towel aside and getting dressed. Feeling a bit revived from the shower, Shane wandered out to the front end of the house and spied Baz sleeping on the couch. "How's his paw Ky?"

"Getting better," she called out from the kitchen. Kylie was finishing up on a fruit salad as Kiri set the table and laid the rest of dinner out.

"Good-o," he murmured and scratched at the koala's ear. Baz blinked up at him and pushed into his hand for a bit before nodding back off. Looking over at Cecil, he was startled to see a baby possum sleeping on his back. "Kiri's not gonna let you take your mate home Cec," he teased the sheep lying nearby. Cecil snorted at him and went back to sleep. "Be like that then, but she isn't having another possum over at her place," Shane chided.

"Tea's ready!" Kylie called out.

Shane wandered into the kitchen and saw the spread on the table. "Oh beauty feed there Ky, thanks!" Kiri winked at her and she winked back while Shane loaded his plate with cold meats, salad and fruit salad.

"You are most welcome," Kylie replied as she served herself.

"I don't see any blackening in the area, so I guess you two were okay?" Shane asked.

"Fine," Kiri replied.

"Right as rain," Kylie added and Shane nodded.

Shane changed the subject and the other two at the table obliged him, figuring that he'd talk when he was ready about the fires. After having thirds of dinner, he leaned back in his chair, stretching and yawning. "That was beauty tucker, Sis," he groaned.

"Glad you liked it," Kylie grinned. Shane closed his eyes and Kylie glanced at Kiri. The older woman nodded and Kylie spoke up again. "Tell ya what, how about I wash up here and you go tuck him in," she said and Kiri shook her head laughing.

"C'mon you, bed," Kiri ordered, pulling on Shane's arm and waking him. Kylie wiped away a tear as she watched Kiri lead her brother off to bed.

In Shane's room, Kiri turned the bed back and guided him to it. Shane flopped back and Kiri pulled the sheet around him. He sensed her about to leave and grabbed her wrist. "Stay with me?" he pleaded. "Any sleep I did get was haunted by nightmares," he added.

"Scoot over then," Kiri said as she slipped in next to him. He wrapped an arm around her as she lay her head on his chest. Kylie peeked in an hour later and decided to climb in with them. She was asleep in seconds as she cuddled up to his other side, relieved that he was home and safe.

Shane was jogging through the remains of the town looking for signs of anyone. He saw something glinting in the sunlight and ran up to it. Brushing the ash away he saw that it was golden in colour with chips of blackened stone in it. Taking a closer look, he dropped it in horror when he realised what it was. The melted remains of someone's jewellery; probably a gold and diamond ring. The fire that had passed through was so hot that it had melted the jewellery and completely disintegrated the person who'd owned it. Gasping, Shane's eyes flew open and after a moment he realised that he'd been dreaming. Looking to his side he saw Kylie sprawled on her stomach, asleep. He reached over and petted her hair as he leaned his face into Kiri's hair. Green and alive, that's what she smelled of, and he inhaled deeply. He fell back to sleep with the image of damp fern forests in his mind. Green and living and not black and dead.


	6. Rough Go

Southerly Rivals – Rough Go.

A/N: I was born in Christchurch and am still dealing with the mess that my home city has been reduced to. My Godmother, a Maori elder and who I based Aunty Aroha in this on, is still in hospital due to complications from injuries she sustained during the quake. As a kid, I grew up on the Northwest Cape of Australia, hence my absolute love of New Zealand's bawdy next door neighbour.

Kiri looked up when she heard her front door open, and smiled. "Kia Ora Rangi," she greeted her step brother.

"Kia Ora Kir how's Aunty Aroha?" The Cook Islands asked, returning the greeting.

"She's doing alright. Asleep at the moment." Kiri replied. "I've got a pot of tea going if you're game?"

"Nah thanks," he replied. Rangi headed for the fridge and grabbed a beer. "Shane and Kylie will be over a bit later. Kylie's bringing some tucker over." He looked over at his step sister and shook his head. "You are forgiven for being concerned more about what's been going on here in Aotearoa you know?"

"I know," Kiri replied. "It's just that we're usually 'all for one' with this stuff," she sighed. Kiri poured a cup of tea for herself and leaned against the counter. "I take it the cleanup is going good then?"

"Yeah," Rangi replied, leaning against the fridge. "Kylie got a bit sunburnt when she was up north," he chuckled. "Poor kid isn't used to that much sun, being from down south and all."

"She was up in…?"

"Carnarvon," Rangi replied, taking a swig from his bottle.

"So she missed the cyclone then?" Kiri asked.

"Oh yeah. Shane and I took that one on," he replied. "Uncle Warri went with Ky to the west coast mess."

"How's he doing?" Kiri asked about the Aboriginal elder.

"He's fine. He's worried about Aunty though…we all are." Rangi confessed. "Uncle Warrigal might pop over later with Shane and Kylie…he's still debating that one."

"Aunty would appreciate it if he did," Kiri suggested.

"That's what I told him, but I reckon he doesn't like facing this stuff." Rangi replied. "You know how the two of them are when it comes to the threat of the passing of the old ways…"

"He's a lot worse," Kiri finished. Rangi chucked and took another swig of beer. "He has nothing to worry about. The doctors are sure that she'll be fine…now that the clot was removed." Rangi reached over and hugged her as she shuddered.

"I'm still trying to figure out how that thing got from her leg all the way to her bleeding lung," Rangi admitted.

"Buggered if I know," Kiri snorted. "I figured we would just have to keep her off her feet for a few days after the bit of chimney bashed her leg…not rush her to hospital because she could barely breathe."

"I kept telling her gardening was bloody dangerous," Rangi teased. "Especially in that town." Kiri had to laugh at that.

"If that's one thing Christchurch is rabid about, it is gardening." Kiri admitted.

"Pleasant hobby anywhere else, cut throat sport in Christchurch," Rangi added. The two laughed in earnest. "Nah, Auntie's a tough old bird, she'll be good."

"Not gonna argue with ya there mate," Shane said as he came in through the front door. "G'day Kiwis."

"Kia Ora Aussies," Rangi greeted as he went over to take one of the baskets from Shane.

"Kiri? You got a vase I can pop this lot into?" Kylie asked as she ambled into the kitchen with a bouquet of wildflowers.

"For Aunty?" Kiri asked as she reached into a cupboard for a vase. Kylie nodded and Kiri smiled. "She loves wildflowers. She'll love these," she added as she filled up the vase with water.

"I hope so," Kylie replied. Kylie got up on a step stool and arranged the bouquet. "Uncle will be by in a bit," she added. "He wanted to stop off and get some medicine plants from his place first."

The sound of a bell rang out and Rangi excused himself. "I'll go see what she needs yeah?"

In Aunty Aroha's room, Rangi smiled warmly at the elder. She was looking a lot better than the last time he'd seen her. "Kia Ora Love," she greeted. "Mind helping me into my chair?"

"Sure thing," Rangi replied and brought a wheelchair over. He patiently helped the elder transition from the bed to the chair and wheeled her out to the front room.

"These are for you Aunty," Kylie said, waving her hand to the vase sitting on the table. "I'm glad you're feeling better," the tiny principality added as she leaned to kiss the elder's cheek.

"Thank you Sweetheart, they're lovely," Aunty Aroha smiled and ruffled Kylie's hair.

"Ky also whipped up a bit of a feed too," Shane added as he gingerly leaned down to hug her.

"That reminds me!" Kiri exclaimed snapping her fingers. "You two, outside," she ordered pointing to Shane and Rangi. "Get the barbie going; I've got an esky out there full of shellfish that needs cooking." The two men dashed out the back door and could be heard cheering when they inspected the contents of the ice chest.

"Oh beauty! Paua!" Rangi crowed.

"And prawns!" Shane added. "Oh she's got all sorts in here!"

"That'll keep them amused," Kylie snorted, rifling through one of the baskets she and Shane had brought over. "Would you like something Aunty?" she asked.

"If you have some of your infamous scones in there, I'll take one," Aunty Aroha replied. "And a cuppa please Kiri?"

Kylie grinned and dug for the batch of scones she'd baked while Kiri went to fetch a cup of tea. Kiri grabbed some honey too and came out with them just as Kylie set the plate of scones down. "Don't you two put butter on your scones?" Kylie asked.

"Not when we have manuka honey Sweetie," Kiri replied. Kylie dashed into the kitchen to fetch the butter as Kiri prepared a scone for Aunty Aroha.

"Manuka honey is good medicine Kylie," a voice chimed from the front door. "How are you doing Aroha?" Uncle Warrigal asked.

"Much better," Aroha smiled as the two elders pressed noses in greeting. "I'm so glad you came over Warri."

"Tea Uncle?" Kiri asked.

"Yeah ta!" he thanked. "Where are the boys?" he asked as he sat on the floor and began digging through his medicine bag.

"Grilling shellfish out the back," Kylie replied, bringing over a scone with butter for him. Kiri came in and placed his tea on the nearby coffee table.

"I'm glad I came over then," Uncle Warrigal said and thanked Kiri and Kylie for the tea and scone. "Could you put a drizzle of honey on it?" he asked and Kylie did as she had been asked. "Ta Ky."

Kylie glanced out the back door. "Once they start cooking, it won't take long, want to help me set up tea Kiri?" she asked.

"Sure thing Sweetie," Kiri replied. "Just give us a cooee if you need anything," she added to the elders. Uncle Warrigal asked for a teapot full of hot water, which Kylie brought it in for him.

Uncle Warrigal laid out various bush medicine ingredients before him as he considered. "Modern medicine is good and all, but nothing beats the old ways," he commented as he considered what he would need.

"Not arguing that," Aunty Aroha snorted. "I need to keep the blood thin while this heals," she suggested. "And the pills are horrible with the side effects."

"I figured," Uncle Warrigal muttered. "You'd drink an infusion right?"

"Yeah sure."

"When do you need to take your next pill?" Uncle Warrigal asked as he began crumbling dried herbs and plants into a bowl.

"With dinner."

"We'll have a bash at this instead," he said. "It looks like muck when brewed, but it is pretty mild." Uncle Warrigal added the crushed herbs to the teapot and let them steep for a while. He waved his hand around and looked in his bag with confusion.

"There's a tea strainer in the china cabinet," Aunty Aroha suggested and Uncle Warrigal nodded.

"That's what I was looking for…forgot mine in the rush to get here," he said, getting up to fetch the strainer. While at the cabinet, he got a second teacup. Aunty Aroha watched as he poured the medicinal tea and added a small drizzle of honey to it. "That manuka stuff is bloody brilliant. I only wish we had it naturally occurring on our side of the ditch," Uncle Warrigal said handing the cup to Aunty Aroha.

"Good thing we don't mind sharing it then," she smirked, taking a sip. "You're right. Looks like sludge but it is rather nice," she added taking another sip.

"Try and finish the pot off this evening before going back to bed." Uncle Warrigal said. "I'll leave enough here for Kiri to make you a pot a day."

"So just one pot of this a day?" Aunty Aroha asked, as Uncle Warrigal began mixing a week's supply of the tea.

"Yep. Tell Kiri to chuck a handful into the pot and let it steep for about ten minutes," he said explaining the instructions for her. "Ah to hell with it, I'll show her," he exclaimed suddenly. "I'll stay the night and see how that works for you."

"No worries Warri, I'd like that," Aunty Aroha smiled. "Kiri hasn't hacked up your favourite spot out back if you're wondering."

"Girl better not have!" The two elders shared a laugh.

"It tastes a lot better than it looks…right?" Kiri asked as she spied the tea Aunty Aroha was sipping at. Kiri and Kylie were bringing dinner out to the sitting room.

"It does," Aunty Aroha assured her.

"And you'll be making a pot a day for her," Uncle Warrigal said as he made room on the coffee table for the two to place dinner on.

"OI?" Shane called out suddenly.

"Sitting room." Kiri responded.

Shane and Rangi came into the sitting room with the freshly cooked shellfish and set them down on the coffee table. "That's the stuff you gave me when I got bashed up in that fall that one time right?" Shane asked when he saw the medicinal tea. Uncle Warrigal nodded and Shane grinned. "No worries then Aunty, you'll be right as rain on that!"

"How is it that your bush medicine looks like sludge and ours looks…like sludge. Never mind I'll shut up," Rangi said as he flopped into a chair. Kiri kicked at his ankle as she made a plate for Aunty Aroha. Rangi dodged the shot easily enough.

"How'd you get bashed up in a fall?" Aunty Aroha asked Shane.

"I got carried away mucking about in the Cape Ranges once," Shane replied.

"Asked him to fetch some yarra and he damn near kills himself in the process," Uncle Warrigal grumbled.

"Not my fault that bloody goanna decided to hold its ground," Shane retorted. Kiri and Rangi laughed while Aunty Aroha shook her head at the brash youth. "Still got the bugger though. Good eating too," Shane smirked.

"Speaking of good eating, beauty job on the tucker Kylie," Rangi complimented as he practically inhaled his dinner.

"How can you tell?" Kylie retorted. Rangi laughed and ended up choking a bit on the bite he'd just shoved into his mouth.

"Ha bloody ha," he said after coughing a bit of fruit up.

"Kids," the two elders grumbled then laughed.

Uncle Warrigal, Shane, and Kylie ended up staying a week at Kiri's place helping out with things. Uncle Warrigal was pleased that his tea was working much better for Aunty Aroha than the medicine the doctors had given her, and as Shane had predicted, she was feeling a lot better after just a few days. With Aunty Aroha's permission, Uncle Warrigal had raided the nearby area for medicinal plants that he wanted to stock up on. He promised to let Kiri and Rangi have free range across the ditch for ingredients that the youngsters wanted for a hangi they were planning, as payment for Aroha's generosity.

A few weeks later, feeling much better, Aunty Aroha joined Kiri and Rangi as they went across the ditch to Shane's place for the hangi. The two elders watched on in bemusement as the two sets of siblings played an impromptu game of cricket while the food was baking underground. "Bloody cheat!" Rangi accused as Kylie smashed the wickets behind him.

"Your fault for leaving the crease," she smirked. "Besides…we can play cricket…you two can't."

"I'll give her that one," Aunty Aroha agreed on the porch. "Shane didn't lose his rugby ball did he?" she asked Uncle Warrigal.

He smirked and jerked his thumb towards a lone tree nearby. "Stashed it in the gum tree somewhere."

"He has that red eyed hairball guarding it doesn't he?" she asked.

"Promised Baz some outrageous bribe if he cooperated," Uncle Warrigal replied.

"Kiri! Baz is guarding the rugby ball in the gum tree," Aunty Aroha called out.

"Ha! I knew you bloody stashed the thing!" Kiri exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Shane.

"Oh what did you go and bloody tell Aunty that for Uncle?" Shane whined as Kiri took off for the gum tree to find the ball.

"Give them a fair go," Uncle Warrigal replied innocently.

"We're dead," Kylie groaned.

FIN


	7. Rugby

Rugby

_A/N: Based entirely on one comment received when visiting with a Welsh mate of mine recently. Rugby is New Zealand's national sport…swimming is Aussie's…three guesses who figures that the Webb Ellis trophy belongs to her and only her?_

The nations of the world were wrapping up a meeting and the subject had somehow changed to sports. America and Canada were enthused that they'd been invited to New Zealand's house for a rugby tournament; the other countries invited were less enthused. The tiny Principality of Wy was playing with her new touch pad and cruising the internet for any dirt on what Kiri might have stashed up her sleeve for the upcoming rugby tournament. She finally found what she was looking for and glanced up at her older brother, Australia.

"Shane?"

"Yeah what Kylie?"

"You're dead," she stated simply, holding the pad up for him to see. Tonga got up and looked over Shane's shoulder.

"Oh," the island nation muttered.

"Feleti mate…we're fucked," Shane stated.

"Yeah…oh hell she's sending them after me first?" Feleti groaned. "Fa'a man…we are dead," he added to his cousin Samoa. Feleti began rattling off the names of the team Kiri had put together and Fa'a paled.

"That's not fair," the large man swallowed. Nearby Britain, Ireland, Scotland, and Wales also heard the roster of players Kiri had rounded up. Three jaws dropped in horror, while Wales voiced what everyone was thinking.

"You bloody cheat!" Rhys hollered. Kiri grinned.

"I'm with the sheep shagger on that one," Shane muttered. Rhys glared and Shane shrugged. "I heard about the dare," the continent grinned. Rhys reached back and smacked Scotland hard in the back of the head.

"I agree…about the cheating thing," South Africa sighed.

"Oi Adam? Not my fault my boys are talented," Kiri defended cheerily.

"While mine are beat to hell," Adam muttered darkly.

Arthur glanced between Adam, Shane, and Kiri and swallowed audibly. "Problem mon ami?" Francis asked.

"If Adam and Shane are worried about what Kiri wrangled up for the rugby tournament…the rest of us hasn't got a hope in hell," Arthur sniffled. He liked the Webb Ellis cup, it was pretty.

Realisation dawned on France's face and he gulped. "Oui…d'accord…we're dead."

Nearby, Tahiti leaned on her hand and snorted. "I don't know what he's sweating bricks over," she grumbled. "It'll be my people tossed into the hangi pit." The Cook Islands patted her on the back.

"Nah, we'll spare our brothers and sisters, Alani," Rangi grinned. Alani just shot him a glare out of the corner of her eye.

"Sure…" she intoned, not believing him for a second. Kylie meanwhile had been digging around for more information regarding the upcoming tournament.

"Gave yourself an easy enough pool Kiri?" Kylie snickered, as she read the names.

"I could have thrown your brother, Adam, Arthur, and anyone of those three in my pool and still clobbered the lot," Kiri smirked, indicating Ireland, Scotland, and Wales.

"Instead you're dining on the Frog, Feleti, Kiku, and the yank first," Kylie chuckled. Kiku's head fell back as he muttered something about supplying his team with tanto in the event seppuku was called for. The last time his team faced Kiri's, it ended up in the record books as the most lopsided victory ever.

"Wait? Dining on?" Alfred gulped. Hawai'i developed the most sinister grin on her face at the question.

"Yeah, you didn't know that they eat their defeated enemies?" Leilani teased.

"They…do?"

"Oh yeah! All of us Polynesians like a side of defeated enemy every now and then," she grinned.

"What did I agree to?" Matthew whimpered.

"Being slaughtered," Arthur commented. "Along with the rest of us it seems."

Far from the world meeting, the elders were gathered at their own meeting. Warrigal had a somewhat bemused look on his face as Aroha stood triumphantly over the cowering form of Rome. "So that's where Feliciano got it from," he muttered as Aroha vowed to devour all that fell before her.


	8. ANZAC Day

Letters From The Front Lines

_A/N: Australia New Zealand Army Corps, ANZAC for short. April 25__th__ is ANZAC Day, where Australia and New Zealand remember those who gave everything for their countries. The letters this is based on are letters my mum has from her uncle and they chronicle the history of the three ANZACs in my family. _

The Principality of Wy hunched over on the floor, painting away madly on a large piece of canvas she'd found on the beach. She had her tongue out and was touching it to her lip as she concentrated on getting the blending just right as she painted a couple of tattered flags on a windswept beach. A koala and sheep wandered over to see what she was doing and got comfortable next to the tiny principality. The elders took notice too and figured out immediately what she was trying to convey. Uncle wrapped an arm around Auntie's shoulders as she glanced at the calendar and bit her lip. Auntie Aroha looked over at Uncle Warrigal as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Bugger!" Kylie exclaimed from the floor.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" Auntie asked.

"I want to make this personal, for the parade. But I wasn't around then and I can't think of how to express…" she trailed off as she tried to think of what she wanted to say.

"What are you trying to say with the painting?" Uncle asked.

"I want to say that struggle was felt by all…not just those on those on the front lines," Kylie replied.

Auntie Aroha and Uncle Warrigal shared a look. "Why don't you take a break and come with us," Auntie Aroha suggested. "There's something we should show you."

"The letters?" Uncle Warrigal asked. Auntie Aroha nodded.

"What letters?" Kylie asked.

"Come with us and we'll show you," Uncle Warrigal told her, holding a hand out to help her from the floor.

"Tell you what," Auntie Aroha suggested. "Why don't you two grab some drinks and that and I'll go get the letters. We'll read them out on the veranda." Uncle Warrigal and Kylie agreed and headed for the kitchen as Auntie Aroha went to fetch the letters.

Kylie glared at the lump of marble used to prop open then back door as she followed Uncle Warrigal out onto the veranda. She'd stubbed her toe on it enough to loath it and wondered why her brother just didn't use a proper door stopper like everyone else. She would soon learn once Auntie Aroha joined them with a large envelope filled to capacity.

"Right. These are from Kiri, Rangi, and Shane," Auntie Aroha explained, removing four bundles of letters from the envelope. "Maybe they'll help you get your point across in your painting."

"You think?" Kylie asked as she picked up the first bundle of letters. She recognised the beautiful script of New Zealand and began reading the first letter Kiri had written so long ago.

_Kia Ora Auntie and Uncle,_

_Just because there's a war going on, doesn't mean that we're not playing rugby. There's a bunch here from South Africa that are all former or current Springboks. We're redesigning the All Black look for a game in a desert somewhere in the middle of Egypt and calling ourselves the Khaki All Blacks. No way in this heat are we going to wear the regular national colours, eh? The game's tomorrow and it'll be a nice change from rowboat races up and down the ruddy Nile. We're still undefeated in the races and it's getting boring, so we're looking forward to the game. Word has it that Tiny is saving the good stuff for the post game victory party. Freyberg looks after us well. Haha. _

_Be well and as always, love Kiri_

"Kiri wrote about creaming South Africans at rugby in the Sahara?" Kylie chuckled.

"Funny thing that," Uncle Warrigal smirked. "The Germans had sent a spy plane over where the game was played and it confused them so much, that they were handily defeated at El Alamein."

"You're joking?" Kylie gaped.

"Nah," Auntie Aroha laughed. "Ludwig's boys didn't stand a chance the following day, figuring that they had been fighting amongst themselves. They'd never seen rugby before."

"Okay," Kylie mused, picking up a letter in the sprawling scrawl of the Cook Islands.

_Kia Ora Auntie and Uncle,_

_The most beautiful sight known to man happened the other day. Me mates and I got lumped together up with a bunch of Ghurkhas and promptly scared the piss out of Ludwig and company. Seems he knows that facing either the Ghurkhas or the Maori battalion on their own is bad enough. Chuck them together in a fight and let's just say that it is a short, sweet, and awfully lopsided victory for the crown. Quite a few of them were crying for their Mummies real bloody quick. Afterwards I swapped one of me wahaika for one of those kukri knives. Bloody worth it too, because they are beautifully designed. I can't wait to help out in the garden with it, Auntie!_

_Love always, Rangi_

"I always wondered how he got his mitts on that thing," Kylie stated as she folded the letter up and returned it to the pile of letters from Rangi.

"Somewhere in Nepal, a Ghurkha is menacing goats with a greenstone club," Auntie Aroha laughed.

"While a garden in New Zealand fears the wrath of a madman wielding a kukri," Kylie laughed. She sighed and shook her head at the unmistakable scribble that was her brother's handwriting. "One of these days, he'll learn how to write neatly."

"Not bloody likely, eh?" Uncle Warrigal laughed, as Kylie read a letter Australia had sent to the elders.

_G'day Auntie and Uncle,_

_If I never see another cherry ever again, it'll be too bloody soon. We're camped out in the middle of a cherry orchard in Italy somewhere and that's about all we've eaten for the last four months, or so it seems. The only saving grace about our campsite is that it's surrounded by vineyards. Vineyards that make some pretty decent wine, if the empties littering the tent are anything to go by. I ran into Kiri and Rangi last week! We had a friendly with the Poms in cricket and they were on the side cheering us on. As usual, Arthur threw a snit when we pounded the daylights out of him and the boys. Word has it that we'll be joined by a pack of Fijians and South Africans. It'll be good to see Tarau and Adam again, as it's been a while. Hopefully they've got some grub that isn't bloody cherries._

_Take care, love Shane._

"That's why he hates the things!" Kylie grinned. She'd wondered for years why her brother practically forbade cherries anywhere near the house and now she knew.

"They were hard to come by back then," Uncle Warrigal shrugged. "I guess because I wasn't in his boots, I don't get what the dislike is about. I personally reckon they're quite nice…and good medicine."

"Shane disagrees," Auntie Aroha chuckled.

"Vehemently," Kylie added. "How come you have four bundles of letters?" she asked.

"While most of the letters are light hearted and fun, these are darker," Auntie Aroha explained. "They tried to spare us worrying about them by writing about the good times mainly, but sometimes it did get to them and they wrote home about it."

"It's the only way they could think of to rid themselves of the burden of the things they'd seen, I suppose," Uncle Warrigal added. Kylie nodded in understanding as she selected three from the smaller bundle, one each from the three nations.

_My beloved Auntie and Uncle,_

_You know how I wish I were bigger like Fa'a or Tarau? Instead I'm small and wiry compared to our cousins. The other day there was an incident where my smaller size probably saved my life. There were five of us in a fox hole somewhere in France. I'm the smallest so I was picked to duck through the trees and grab more ammo for the guns. The snipers couldn't see me and I made it easily enough to the ammo dump to get what we needed. I was gone for twenty minutes at most. I made it back with ease only to find a smoking crater where the fox hole had been. The remains I could see, weren't enough to make one whole man, let alone the four that had been there not half an hour earlier. I won't lie to you. I want this nightmare to end and I just want to come home._

_Missing you and with love, Rangi_

Kylie gasped as a tear fell from her cheek to splash on the addressed area of the letter. "Sorry," she murmured, being careful to shake as much of it off as she could and not smear the faded ink.

"Sweetheart, that's just one of many tears that had been shed on that letter," Auntie Aroha assured her. Kylie only nodded as she spied the dried tears from years ago scattered across the letter. The second one she picked up was also tear stained and she held out so that her own wouldn't add to the collection.

_Dearest Auntie and Uncle,_

_The sea ran red with blood today. The boys were taking a swim when the Ottomans opened up on us. There were a few fatalities and far too many injuries. Why we're here is beyond me, but supposedly the spot was a good landing point to get a foothold into Turkey. Yeah right. Arthur needs to re-check his maps if he believes that. I guess he figures that because we're just the subjects that we're expendable. I hope that in the years to follow, people learn from this and make every effort never to repeat it. I've got to go, sorry for cutting this short, but one of the wounded is in a bad way._

_Love you with all my heart, Kiri_

"She was at Gallipoli?" Kylie whispered. "Tending to the wounded?"

"Sadly that's not the worst of it," Uncle Warrigal said, indicating the third letter Kylie had selected. "You picked one hell of a letter from your brother." Kylie picked up the letter and noticed the slit in the middle. Upon closer inspection it was a cut as if a knife had been shoved through it. She understood immediately when she began to read.

_To Auntie Aroha and Uncle Warrigal,_

_This is serving as a last will and testament for me. I hope to bloody God that it doesn't end up serving that purpose, but in the event that it does, know that I love you both and I'm sorry. I'm sorry the bastards got me and left you both with gaping wounds in your hearts. To Rangi, I want you to know that you've always been a good mate and I ask that you take care of the others for me. Dearest Kiri, know that I love you with all my heart and I always will. Forgive me for breaking yours, it was never my intention._

_Of sound mind, heart, and soul, love Shane_

Auntie Aroha cuddled the heart broken tiny principality to her as she shakily explained the reasoning behind the letter. "They were sending them in waves from the trenches towards the Ottomans." Kylie didn't hear the rest. She had the haunting sounds of an electronic musical piece playing in her mind and the images from a film flashing in her mind's eye. Instead of the young blonde man from the film she pictured her brother. Kylie wept as the scene replayed in her head and her brother just hung in the air, the credits rolling.

"Obviously the letter wasn't his last will and testament," Uncle Warrigal's voice drifted into her mind. He was stroking her hair as she calmed down a little while later.

"Now you know why I can never watch that film," Auntie Aroha murmured softly. "I always replace the boy in it with Shane, in my mind. I can't help it."

"That's what I just saw," Kylie whispered. "Shane just hanging there in mid-air."

"I think Kiri pictures the same thing sometimes too," Auntie Aroha offered.

"How did he survive?" Kylie asked.

"He got hit in the leg and fell into a depression in the sand. That's what saved his life," Uncle Warrigal explained.

"The scar on his calf?" Kylie marvelled. The elders nodded. "He always told me that it was from him being a clumsy oaf in the bush."

"We know, Sweetheart," Auntie Aroha said.

"But since reading that, think about it from his point of view," Uncle Warrigal added. Kylie nodded in understanding.

"Actually, where is it? Ah! My favourite," Auntie Aroha offered, picking a letter out of the pile of Shane's. "This'll cheer you up," she promised. Kylie doubted it but read the letter anyway.

_G'day Auntie and Uncle,_

_Kiri, Rangi, and I borrowed a truck and went for a drive on this thing called the Autobahn. Think of it as the biggest, fastest highway in the history of ever. This thing's a beauty! Now that the war's over, we're free to check out the scenery without getting shot at. We made it to Berchtesgaden where we stopped off at Hitler's holiday home. You could pack all of our houses into this thing with room to spare. And the view is bloody amazing, up in the mountains and that. The Americans had been through earlier and wiped the place clean of booze, but we found tons of other stuff to pinch. Rangi being the industrious sort that he is, knicked some car parts from Hitler's personal fleet of cars. Kiri found a couple of small lampshades and a solid silver cake slice. Heavy bloody thing too. Me, I liked the stairs and we do need a doorstop. I also found some choice parts in the garage and will be bringing those home as soon as I can. We should be heading home in a month. See you both soon._

_Love Kiri, Shane, and Rangi xoxo_

Kylie gaped and turned her gaze to glare at the piece of marble that she had stubbed her toe on countless times before. "You mean to tell me that I've nearly broken my bloody big toe numerous times on a bit of Hitler's staircase?"

"Yep," Uncle Warrigal chuckled.

"And lampshades? Those are Tiffany," Kylie stated. She'd seen them in Kiri's place and had always wondered where the treasures had come from.

"They are indeed. And nice ones too," Auntie Aroha admitted. "She keeps the cake slice hidden away for the most part. It does have a swastika engraved on it after all."

Kylie clicked her tongue and nodded. "I could see where bringing that out at parties would kill the mood," she admitted. "Can I borrow these?" she asked suddenly. "I want to copy them and add them to that painting."

"Go for it, Love," Uncle Warrigal told her. "Your idea worked," he told Auntie Aroha after Kylie had selected a couple of the letters and took off with them.

"I figured that it would," she replied. "I haven't read these in ages," she added, picking up one of the letters and opening it.

Some hours later, Kiri wandered in and spied the massive painting Kylie was putting the finishing touches on. "Is this for tomorrow and the ANZAC Day parade?" she asked.

"Yup. Tell me what you see," Kylie replied. "What do you get out of it when you see it?" The painting was a collage of various scenes that Kylie had depicted from the letters. She'd even painted some of the letters as part of the larger work of art and Kiri tilted her head to read the one that was almost Shane's last. "Kiri?"

"Sorry, Sweetie. Lost in memories there," she apologised. Kylie asked again what impression the painting left. "I get the impression of sharing the burden of war. Of letting those back home know what is happening."

"Yes!" Kylie cheered. "That's what I wanted to go for!"

"Auntie and Uncle showed you the letters?" Kiri asked.

Kylie nodded. "Last I looked, they were still out on the veranda reading them." Kiri gave a soft laugh as she studied the painting for a while. Memories flooded back and she teared up or smiled at each one.

"I think you captured exactly what it was like for everyone. It's perfect for ANZAC Day," Kiri complimented.

"Thanks!" Kylie grinned.

Kiri told her that she was welcome and wandered off to find Shane. She found him outside honing the edge on a boomerang. Kiri kneeled down and hugged him from behind as he worked. "Auntie and Uncle showed Kylie the letters," she said when Shane greeted her.

"They did? All of them?" he asked. Kiri nodded.

"She sketched that one of your's from Gallipoli in a painting she just finished, so I'd say she saw them all," Kiri offered.

Shane gave a solemn nod and ran a rock along the edge of his boomerang. "I suppose she would see them someday," he admitted quietly.

"Never forget," Kiri repeated, her voice choking slightly.

Shane dropped his work and turned in Kiri's arms. Leaning into her he kissed her hard and tried to pour his heart into it. The feeling of hopelessness that he'd felt that day so long ago and the sadness in knowing that he'd break her heart once the shrill whistle rang out in the trenches. Kiri sagged against him and let him lay her along the ground. Shane shifted so his weight wasn't completely on her and through his kisses, begged for forgiveness for almost breaking her heart and destroying her. She forgave him as she had countless times before in the fierce hold she maintained on him whenever they found themselves like this.

It was after nightfall when Kylie saw either Shane or Kiri and she cocked an amused eyebrow at the pair of them. Kiri's blonde hair had a reddish tinge to it where she'd been laying in the dirt. Going by the matching tinge on Shane's forearms, Kylie figured out that the pair had been making out somewhere. She let them get cleaned up and went to help Auntie Aroha serve supper. Afterwards when Rangi returned form a fishing trip, they all went out to the veranda and told Kylie about the ANZACs. Shane admitted that he'd lied about the scar on his leg for Kylie's sake, and she let him know that it was alright and she understood why.

_A/N II: The contents of the letters are roughly the same as a collection of letters my Mum has from her uncle and from family histories._


End file.
